


Ours to Always be Together

by Unique_wrenn



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Smut, Soft Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_wrenn/pseuds/Unique_wrenn
Summary: Jackson is home, and it’s a soft morning. But he has something important to ask.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/You
Kudos: 21





	Ours to Always be Together

You felt his fingers run softly up your spine, drawing lazy patterns here and there. Your skin was warm from the sunlight streaming in the window, and Jackson helped as well. He was always warm bodied, and you would constantly leech heat from him when he was home.  
It was a good week, he was off tour for a month, taking a much needed vacation. And when he came home last night, there wasn’t much sleep to be had. His kisses were hot and he made sure you never forgot his name, as it kept falling from your lips in moans or mewls of lust.  
You pushed away the memory of last night, the wetness between your bare thighs already pooling. You felt his lips place a gentle kiss on your shoulder, you couldn’t help the little hum of approval. 

“So you are awake. Good morning love.” His voice rough from sleep. You groaned, turning into his body more, brushing against his harden member.  
“Easy. Be easy.” You murmured into his chest. He couldn’t help but chuckle, as he bucked his hips up softly.  
“It’s yours. He only listens to you.” He remarked. You smiled, looking up at him. His warm brown eyes met yours, oozing such love. You leaned up, placing a warm hand against his cheek. You kissed him softly, savoring the softness of his lips, and just how plump they were. He nipped your bottom lip, letting his tongue lick into your mouth lazily. You complied with him, playing softly with his tongue, but you felt the effect it had. His cock pulsing, without a single touch. You pulled back briefly, you pushed yourself back from him, his eyes opened. He searched your face quickly, but realised what was happening.  
You swung your naked body over his, nestling his hard cock just within your warm folds. 

“Fucckkkk...” he moaned. His lithe fingers running up your thigh to rest on your hip, squeezing hard. You moved him throughout your wet folds, and pushed up. You positioned your entrance over the head of his cock, pushing him within you slowly. He bit his bottom lip to keep from rushing you, he wanted to please you this morning.  
“You feel so good Jack...” you mewled. You looked down at him, his face contorted with pleasure. His hands roaming your body, finding purchase on your breasts. Finally seated on him fully, you began a slow, agonising pace.  
“Baby girl, you are fucking gorgeous right now.” He moaned. Your hips grinding into his, he snapped his up to meet you, hitting just the right spot. You felt your walls flutter, he couldn’t help the smirk.  
“Ahh. Found it.” He teased. But what control you had was gone, he pulled you down to his body. His lips melded to yours, and his hips began a brutal pace. His balls smacking into your ass, as his cock pounded into you. You didn’t even feel the orgasm come on, it just knocked you over.  
“Jackkkk” you cried into his neck as euphoria warmed through you. His own release followed quickly, but the feeling of his pulsing cock sent you over again. Your walls milked him of everything he had to offer, you let your head fall against his shoulder. His hand rubbing soft circles on your back, you loved him.  
He pushed you up and off him, but tucked you into his side. His hand immediately connecting with yours, kissing it lightly.  
“I love you.” He smiled down at you, bliss written all over his face. You smiled at him, peppering his side softly with kisses.  
“I love you more.” You replied.  
“Doubtful, but I’ll accept it right now.” His tone teasing. He pulled your hand up before him, inspecting it slowly.  
“Something is missing here.” He hummed. He moved his hand down your arm and back to your palm.  
“What’s that?” You ask innocently.  
“This.” He turned briefly, his hand fishing something from the bed side table. Turning back, you saw the box glimmer of something shiny. He turned his body, propping himself up on his elbow.  
“Jackson. What you are doing?!” You ask quietly. His face bright, open, but his eyes were set, determined. He let the silver diamond ring rest on his index finger, facing you. Simple yet classic, it was gorgeous.  
“I would think you know a engagement ring when you see one.” He mocked. You smacked his chest, but he caught your hand before you could pull it away.  
“Jackson this isn’t funny.” You tried to pull away but he wouldn’t let you. His brows furrowed, confused by your reaction.  
“Y/N I’m serious. Marry me.” His tone serious. You scoffed, not sure what to make of this.  
“You don’t want to marry me. I’m.... i’m, I’m Me. I’m nothing special, you are too great. You need someone equally great...” you pulled away roughly. You pulled the top sheet with you, getting out of bed.  
“Bullshit. You are too great for me, I don’t deserve you. You have stuck by me through so much, so many transitions in my life. If I don’t marry you, I’ll never forgive myself. You have my heart, please say you’ll accept it.” He replied. He pulled himself from bed, walking over to you. He dropped to one knee, proposing again.  
“Marry me. And I promise all the days I have left are yours. Ours to always be together..” he reasoned. The tears rolling down your cheeks, you nodded softly. He jumped up, huggin you tightly.  
“Fuck yes!!” He kissed you roughly. He pulled back abruptly, motioning for you to hold out your left hand. You did as he asked, he eagerly slid the ring on and kissed you again.  
He pulled away, snatching his phone off his bedside table.  
“I gotta tell the guys. Wait...” his eyes frantic. “I need clothes. Or at least underwear.” He ran to the closet and came out with shorts on. He pecked your cheek softly.  
“I’m so fucking pumped baby. I can’t wait to marry you.” He skipped off to the next room.  
“Oof. This man...” you mumbled. You crawled back into bed, but couldn’t help the smile. You were getting married to Jackson, your best friend. What a life.


End file.
